Christmas Chaos
by BebopQueen
Summary: It’s Christmas at the Camden house, but what happens when a disaster happens Christmas Eve night. Will the Camdens be able to move on?COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

*this is not the author talking Note from the writer: Hey! My friend, BebopQueen, is posting my story for your enjoyment! This takes place Christmas of the 8th season. Summary: It's Christmas at the Camden house, but what happens when a disaster happens Christmas Eve night. Will the Camdens be able to move on? Rating: PG Category: Drama Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or the characters. They all belong to the wonderful Brenda Hampton.  
  
Christmas Chaos  
  
Chapter 1: Christmas Eve  
  
"Hey Mom."  
Lucy Kinkirk greeted her mother as she entered the kitchen. It was Christmas Eve and Annie Camden was preparing just about every type of dish a person could imagine.  
"Hey sweetheart. Want to help?" Annie asked as she pulled to freshly  
cooked apple pie from the oven.  
"Sure. What can I do?" Lucy replied.  
"Start the green beans."  
Lucy rummaged through a cabinet next to the refrigerator in search of a proper bowl. Once she found one, she placed the beans inside, took a knife out of the silverware drawer, and began to chop up one of her favorite vegetables.  
"Mom, do you think I could sleep in my old room with Ruthie tonight?"  
Lucy asked.  
"What about Kevin?" Annie asked looking up from the cookie dough she  
was preparing.  
"He's still out of town at that police banquet thing in San Diego," she replied, disappointed. She continued cutting up more green beans. "Plus I hate sleeping in the garage apartment by myself. It's too quiet and dark at night not having someone next to you."  
"Well, of course you can sleep here tonight, but will he be home for  
Christmas?"  
"Kevin said he would be home late tonight, so I'm hoping. I really don't want him to miss our first Christmas as a married couple, you know," Lucy explained. Annie gave her daughter a sympathetic smile. "Where do you want these?" Lucy displayed the glass bowl filled with freshly sliced green beans.  
"Um.place some aluminum foil on top and slip them into the frig. I won't need them 'til tomorrow. Thanks."  
After doing as her mother told her, Lucy scurried out to the garage apartment to grab a few things for her stay in the Camden house. She set everything she needed, including pajamas, toothbrush and toothpaste, and clothes for the next day, on the gray comforter on her bed. Lucy then gathered the heap into her arms and began her descent down the steep wooden steps. Before she reached the bottom, she heard the phone ring. Remembering that the garage had its own phone line, Lucy retraced her steps and grabbed the phone out of its cradle.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Hey! I was hoping you'd be there," an all-too-familiar voice rang on  
the other end.  
"You're lucky. I was just leaving to the house for the night. So how are you?" Lucy took a seat on the bed.  
"Missing you, " Kevin answered. A sad smile spread across Lucy's face.  
"Aww.I miss you too."  
"But I have good news," Kevin continued. " As we speak, I am driving down Highway 42 ((A/N: Made-up road. I am too lazy to got look up a highway in CA.)) away from this stupid banquet thing and towards the person I really want to be with this Christmas."  
Lucy smiled, "If it's anyone besides me, you're in trouble." She could hear Kevin laugh into the phone.  
"Anyway, I should be home around two or so and.I have your present!"  
"Ooh! A present, really.well, I got a present for you too, and it's exactly what you wanted for Christmas."  
"You know me that well, huh?" Kevin replied. "Well, just seeing your face Christmas morning is the perfect present for me."  
"Well, that's sweet," Lucy smiled, "but trust me, no present could be  
better than this!"  
"Then it must be good!"  
"Just make sure you're home, ok?" she had been waiting weeks to share this present with her husband and one banquet was not going to ruin her surprise.  
"I will. I promise," Kevin replied. "I better go, Luce. I'll see you  
in a couple hours. I love you."  
"I love you, too. Drive safely," Lucy said disappointed that he had to leave but understanding of the fact that driving while talking on a cell phone wasn't exactly safe.  
"Bye."  
"Bye." Lucy set the phone back in its cradle and continued her journey back to the house after locking the garage door. ~~~  
After Lucy and Ruthie helped their mom cook more food for Christmas Day, the sisters went up to the attic to prepare for bed.  
"Kevin knows you're sleeping in the house tonight, right?" Ruthie asked as she slipped under her cool sheets.  
"I think I mentioned it to him when he called this afternoon.why?" Lucy replied taking her gold hooped earring out of her earlobes.  
" You said earlier that he was getting back tonight; just wanted to make sure he knows where you are."  
"He'll be fine. I'll just see him in the morning. Night Ruthie." Lucy pulled the covers over her slender body and turned out the light.  
"Night." ~~~  
"Come on!" Kevin muttered as he sat in the center of traffic. "It's Christmas Eve! Aren't people suppose to be home at this hour. I know that's wear I want to be." All he wanted was to get home to his wife and the only thing standing in his way was many other impatient last-minute travelers.  
Kevin finally reached his exit after moving about three miles in forty-five minutes. He followed the neighborhood streets until he reached the house.  
"Finally," he sighed. Kevin grabbed his luggage out of the trunk. It wasn't 'til then did he notice the large amount of smoke bellowing out of the back of the Camden household. ~ A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger! That first chapter was just to reel you in! Hope you liked! 


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Disclaimer-I own nothing  
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks to all my reviewers, and you will learn that I am a major Kevin/Lucy fan. Also, sorry if I gave the impression that Kevin was going to be in a car accident. That story got really old to me having read many versions, some good some bad. I have never read a story quite like the one I am writing so I figured If I won't do it, who will?  
  
Chapter 2: The Nightmare Begins  
  
"Oh.my.God," Kevin whispered as he stood in shock of the sight before him. Never had he expected to come home to this.  
  
"Lucy!" he screamed as he climbed the garage apartment stairs two at a time, expecting Lucy to be in their bed. Surprised when he did not find her safely away from the burning house, the words from their phone conversation just hours before rang in her ear.  
  
"You're lucky. I was just leaving to go to the house for the night."  
  
Lucy was in the house with the rest of her family. Fearing for his family's safety, Kevin jerked the phone out of its cradle. As he dialed 911, he dashed down to the ground floor and snatched a rag from a nearby shelf.  
  
"911. What is your emergency?" the operator finally answered after many long, muffled rings.  
  
"My family's house is on fire!" Kevin yelled into the receiver as he cautiously approached the kitchen door. He could now see flames engulfing the usually perfect kitchen. "The address is 185 Conway Drive," Kevin continued hoping the fewer questions the operator had to ask, the more quickly help would arrive.  
  
"Where are you, sir?"  
  
"I just got home!" Kevin ducked as a side kitchen window was blown out, shattering glass everywhere.  
  
"Not getting in that way," he whispered to himself.  
  
"You're not going inside, are you?" the operator replied, overhearing his comment.  
  
"My wife's in that burning inferno!" Kevin yelled, shocked the woman on the other end expected him to just sit and watch his families' lives be threatened. "I'm a cop. My brother's a firefighter. Just hurry!" he continued thrashing the phone behind him. Praying that the fire hadn't spread outside of the kitchen, Kevin dashed around the house to the front door.  
  
~~~  
  
"Mommy!" David's tiny voice traveled down the dark hallway. Unfortunately, his parent's door was closed, so he could not be heard. David carefully approached the doorway of the room he shared with his brother, Sam, and looked out into the deserted hallway. Although no one was there, smoke that had filtered up the stairway now occupied it. David's eyes widened at the sight of flashing lights and sparks at the bottom of the stairs. He only knew and understood one thing about the situation before him: it wasn't good.  
  
"Sam! Wake up!" David coughed as he vigorously shook his brother's arm.  
  
"What," Sam finally answered sounding groggy.  
  
"I can't find mommy or daddy. The hallway is too dark and it smells bad," the little four-year-old replied.  
  
" What is that?" Sam choked out after finally smelling the smoke lingering in the room.  
  
"I don't know. Let's just find mommy." David again cautiously crept towards the doorway, this time followed by his brother.  
  
"I can't see anything!" Sam said as he peeked into the foggy hallway. "Come on." Sam led his brother towards the stairs away from the kitchen. The two thought the farther away from the smoke and bright lights they were, the safer they would be. David was first, sliding down the bumpy, carpeted stairs to the front walkway. Sam soon followed him and landed at the bottom with a soft thud. Hand in hand, the two brothers opened the front door and retreated towards the garage apartment searching for help.  
  
~~~  
  
"Lucy, wake up!" Ruthie awakened her sister.  
  
"What's wro." Lucy stopped as smoke filled her lungs. "What's going on?" she mumbled.  
  
"There's a fire somewhere in the house. We need to get out of here!" Ruthie replied.  
  
Coughing, the sisters stumbled down the attic steps only to find more and thicker smoke. Ruthie would have screamed at the sight she saw if she hadn't been choking on smoke. The fire had apparently spread from the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the hallway.  
  
Lucy heard Kevin call her name from somewhere near her, but she could not see. Hoping to find a wall or something in front of her to guide her and her sister to safety, Lucy reached out her left hand. Suddenly, a spark like a lightning bolt blasted from the fire nearest her, grabbing Lucy's hand in the process.  
  
A/N: Man I love cliffhangers. It feels so good because every writer always did it to me, so now I can do it! Yeah! Anyways, again, I hope you liked and please review. Thanks to my pal, BebopQueen, for posting this for me. Her Harry Potter fic is really good if you're interested in that type of thing. I will update as often as I can. School just started up, but I will write whenever I have time, at the very least once a week, so don't give up on me! But I have also learned how writers feel when they get reviews. It makes me want to write faster to make you guys happy, so more reviews.quicker updates! 


	3. Where to Go

A/N: Again, thanks for all the welcoming reviews! I really appreciate it. Anyways, I forgot to mention the status of everyone: Simon is at college, but he will come into the story later, Matt and Sarah are in medical school, not separated, Mary and Carlos are in New York, and yes, Mary is pregnant. The only people in the house are Annie, Eric, Ruthie, and the twins, and Kevin and Lucy live in the garage apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
KayKayeLLe: Don't worry. I see the compliment in your complicated review. Thanks! And I know you are a Mary/Wilson fan because I have read some of your stuff. Good work!  
  
Chapter 3: Where to go  
  
Ruthie heard a small, weak shriek come from her sister's mouth. Having not seen what had happened, Ruthie rushed to where she suspected Lucy to be.  
  
"Lucy!" she yelled when she saw her sister standing stiff against the wall. Ruthie noticed her breathing was very deep but shaky. Lucy's eyes were closed tightly and pools of sweat were collecting on her forehead. A seizure of pain had sliced through her body, and the expression of fear and hurt wiped across her face frightened Ruthie.  
  
"Luce? Are you ok?" Ruthie asked still coughing as smoke clouded her vision even more. Trembling, Lucy pulled up her left hand from her side and displayed it for her younger sister to see. Ruthie drew her eyes closer, the smoke blocking her vision. She gasped.  
  
Lucy's hand was shredded all the way up her forearm. Loss pieces of skin lay limp and lifeless against the stinging, bloody gashes along her fingers and hand.  
  
"Ruthie?! Where are you?" Kevin shouted. With her eyes, Ruthie searched the hallway, but the only things she could see were Lucy and the flames slowly approaching them.  
  
"Kevin! Lucy's burnt!" she replied still coughing. Guiding her sister back up to the attic away from the smoke that was slowly suffocating them, she continued, "Go outside to the attic bedroom window! The fire's too far into the hallway to get anywhere!"  
  
When the sisters had reentered the attic and shut the door, Ruthie saw the full destruction the fire had done. After pouring cool sink water into the wounds, which seemed to relieve the pain, Ruthie gently wrapped a towel around Lucy's scorched arm.  
  
"Thanks," Lucy whispered giving her sister a grateful smile.  
  
As Lucy slowly rested against the doorway, Ruthie could tell the only color in her sister's face came from the heat of the fire downstairs.  
  
The sound of shattering glass and splintering wood could be heard in the hallway. Apparently, the fire had spread engulfing much of the house that didn't stand a chance.  
  
"Come on. Let's see if we can push the window out," Ruthie persuaded her sister. She slowly pulled Lucy's right arm toward the other side of the room. The smoke was not extremely heavy in the attic yet. The door acted as an armed solider, protecting the girls from harm. Unfortunately, the enemy was strong, and no soldier could protect them forever.  
  
"Oh, hold on! I forgot something," Lucy stumbled over to her nightstand, snatched something off the top, and stuck it in the pocket of her pajamas. As she started to walk towards the window, her soft, cool bed caught her eye. It begged her to sleep, to get out of this nightmare and pain.  
  
"No," she told herself, "get out first."  
  
"Come on, Luce! Let's get out of here!" Ruthie rushed her sister.  
  
The window was small, but a possible escape. Ruthie unhooked the lock and pulled up the glass until it jammed at the top. A burst of cool winter air came through the now-open window. The girls finally breathed fresh air for the first time that Christmas Eve night.  
  
"Do you know how to get the screen out?" Ruthie asked as she caught her breath.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Lucy replied, coming out of the daze the pain of her arm was causing. After forcefully jabbing her good hand against the screen, the metal frame popped out of place with ease and made it's decent down to the ground below.  
  
"Old house, cheap screens," Ruthie smiled as she stuck her head out the window to see exactly where the screen had landed.  
  
"One question, though," Lucy said as she too looked out into the clear night sky. "We are three stories up. How are we suppose to get down?"  
  
~~~  
  
"Beep! Beep!" the siren rang at the fire department. A stampede of men rushed to their gear to prepare for the trip.  
  
"You comin', Kinkirk?" a fellow fireman asked Ben Kinkirk who had just transferred from Buffalo.  
  
"Yea, sure. I was hoping to spend Christmas and my first night here working," Ben yawned as he grabbed his boots and jacket from his locker area.  
  
Ben's luck in Buffalo had worn off. No girlfriend or decent relationship to speak of since Mary Camden. His job hadn't been doing too well either, so he decided to come to GlenOak to live closer to his brother and sister-in- law. Having bought an apartment nearby the firehouse, Ben had thought it best to make an appearance to the chief to fix any last minute details about his transfer, unaware that he would be roped into working.  
  
"The joys of Christmas, Kinkirk," his chief had told him, slapping him on his back.  
  
"So where are we going tonight?" Ben asked trying to recall familiar street names.  
  
"185 Conway Drive," his fellow firefighter replied stepping onto the truck platform.  
  
"Wait! 185 Conway Drive?" Ben repeated making sure he had heard correctly.  
  
"Yea! Now come on!" the man replied offering Ben his hand. Ben stared back at him, wondering what he should do. Call 911 his brain told him, but then he remembered. He was 911! Shaking off his thoughts, he grabbed his colleague's outstretched hand and stepped onto the platform as the truck pulled out of the driveway and sped down the vacant street, siren blasting.  
  
A/N: Yeah! Another chapter! Hope you liked! And 411, I haven't even decided who is going to die or if someone is going to die. So basically, I don't even know where this is going! 


	4. The Escape

A/N: Hey! Thanks again for all the reviews! Here's another chappie just for you guys!  
  
Chapter 4: The Escape  
  
"Well, this is the part of the plan that kinda dropped down, literally," Ruthie again looked down at the ground at least twenty-five feet below them. "Usually in movies and stuff, they climb down the wooden fence things on the side of the house."  
  
"Well, unfortunately, we don't have those," Lucy snapped her sister out of TV world and back into reality.  
  
"What about the sheets from our beds?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Another TV stereotype," Lucy replied stripping the beds of their comforters and bundling up the sheets, "but it's worth a try. What other choice do we have?"  
  
Still aware of the fire banging at their door, the sisters straightened out the sheets they had gathered and began knotting them together.  
  
"These are the times I wish I had done girl scouts," Ruthie stated, jerking the blankets, trying to tighten her freshly mad knot.  
  
Lucy gathered the heap into her arms and thrashed one end out the window while Ruthie held the other. Watching the sheets tumble down the side of the house, Lucy beckoned Ruthie over to her.  
  
"Come on! We need to get out of here! Now I'll go first. We don't know if it works and I don't want you to fall," Lucy said securing the string of sheets to the bed frame.  
  
"Are you sure, Luce?" Ruthie asked looking down at Lucy's injured arm covered with a now blood-soaked rag.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure," she replied slowly crawling over the window frame. Grasping the sheets tightly with her right hand and her feet against the wall, Lucy cautiously lowered herself down towards the ground. One step at a time, she told herself, not particularly afraid of heights, but her situation wouldn't be very appealing to anyone.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, Lucy felt the soft ground beneath her feet. She breathed a sigh of relief although still fearing for her sister's safety.  
  
"Lucy!" Ruthie screamed from above her. "You ok?"  
  
"Come on!" Lucy replied making sure their escape was still secure. Lucy then watched Ruthie crawl out the window, grab hold of the rope, and push her weight against the brick wall. Half way down, her foot suddenly slipped, dragging her body against the rough brick. She clutched to the sheets for dear-life as her screams echoed down the street.  
  
"Lucy!" Ben called as he ran towards her.  
  
"Ben!?" Lucy replied, a bit confused about what he was doing there, but thankful. "Hurry! Ruthie's stuck!"  
  
Ben looked up to see Ruthie hanging for her life, blood trickling down her leg.  
  
"OK, Ruthie! You're going to have to let go! I'll catch you!" Ben yelled up at her, trying to sound calm.  
  
Trusting Ben and her gut, Ruthie released the sheets. She fell two floors, landing safely in Ben's arms.  
  
"Let's get you to the paramedics," Ben said inspecting her torn leg. He rushed Ruthie up to the trucks lined along the street. As Lucy slowly followed them, she looked back at the window they had just escaped through. Flames could now be seen emerging from inside while smoke was still bellowing out.  
  
"Lucy!" She looked away from the window at the sound of her name. Kevin was running towards her.  
  
"Kevin," she breathed a sigh as she collapsed in his warm embrace. She buried her ash-spotted face into her jacket. Knowing her sister was safe, Lucy realized the piercing pain in her arm she had been ignoring since her escape. She cringed and let out a small shriek. Worried, Kevin released his wife, noticing the blood-soaked towel. Pulling back the wrap, Kevin looked up to see a pain-stricken expression on Lucy's face.  
  
After replacing the rags gently, Kevin said softly, "You're going to be ok now, Luce." He knew that at any moment, his wife would faint. Wanting her to be on a bed when this happened, he allowed her to relax her body against his and kissed her forehead. He guided her towards the screaming sirens. Then it dawned on her.  
  
"Did they get my parents and the boys out?" Lucy asked, feeling as if a bunch of bricks had just fallen on her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, Luce," Kevin replied looking back at the place his wife had called home nearly all of her life. He paused before he said, "I haven't seen them."  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Simon?" a voice sounded from Simon Camden's dorm room as he unlocked the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey," he replied setting his books on her computer desk. He approached his girlfriend who was sitting at a table, the surface covered with her study materials. Simon leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. The girls in my dorm wouldn't keep the music down, so I had to crash somewhere. Was that ok?" Caitlin Felton asked her boyfriend looking up from her studies.  
  
"Yea, it's fine," he replied taking a seat next to her. Noticing a saddened expression across her face, he brushed her long, auburn hair out of her face and asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, I guess. I was just thinking," she started.  
  
"What?" he asked, placing his fingers beneath her chin and turning her face towards his. She stared at him with her piercing azure-blue eyes that always captured everyone's attention.  
  
"What if." Caitlin paused looking away. "What if your family doesn't like me?" Simon smiled at her.  
  
"They are going to love you! I know I do," he replied taking her hand in his. Catching Simon's gaze, she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"I love you too." Caitlin slowly wrapped her arms around Simon's neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
"I mean, I feel like I already know and love them because you talk about them all the time. Not to mention all the other people who hang around," she smiled, her arms still wrapped around him. "I just don't want to be disappointed. I don't want them to be disappointed in your choice of girlfriends. I don't want you to be disappointed in their reaction," Caitlin paused, replaying what she had just said in her head. She began to laugh at herself. "Call me strange, but I'm not a big fan of disappointment."  
  
"Don't worry. I understand," Simon said smiling.  
  
"And what about this?" Caitlin asked displaying the silver band around the ring finger of her left hand.  
  
"It's just a promise ring." He stared at it with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What!" she laughed, slapping his arm playfully. "Do you give every girl you date a promise ring?"  
  
He stared at her silent before a slow smirk spread across his face.  
  
"Simon!" she yelled. Caitlin snatched a pillow from his bed and whacked him on the side of his head.  
  
"OK! OK!" he surrendered protecting his head from the blows of the pillow. "Of course not!  
  
"Just to clear that up," she smiled tossing the pillow back on the bed.  
  
"As long as we are not engaged or married yet, my parents will love you!" he smiled.  
  
"Yet?" Caitlin replied noticing Simon's emphasis of the word.  
  
"Yes, yet," he replied calmly. "You can't rush these things. Personally, I love taking things slow." Simon slowly reached his hand under her chin and met her lips with his.  
  
Once they released, Caitlin said, "I like taking things slow too." Again they kissed and continued doing so until Caitlin caught a look at her watch. "Oh, I got to go!" she said giving Simon one last kiss.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow morning right here," he said as she gathered her books into her arms.  
  
"Yep! I'll be here! Bye!" she called to him as she scurried out of the room.  
  
"Bye," he whispered staring down the hallway after the woman he loved.  
  
A/N: See April and sarah! I didn't kill Lucy or Kevin because, yes they are the perfect couple! So Simon's got a new girl. I was never a huge Simon/Cecilia fan. Plus if she can go out, so can he. Anyways, I will write more later. Reviews please! Just tell me what you think and I will really appreciate it! 


	5. Waiting

A/N: Hey people! Sorry for the wait. I've been really, really busy. Here's another chapter! And thanks again to BebopQueen for posting this for me! Thankya!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Caitlin!  
  
Chapter 5: Waiting  
  
Ruthie watched as blasts of water fell upon her burning house. A paramedic was slowly wrapping Ruthie's leg, trying to contain the intense bleeding. Lucy sat in another ambulance down the street while a young woman inspected her damaged arm. Although it still stung, Lucy wasn't paying attention to it. She was watching her home disintegrate right in front of her eyes.  
  
Firefighters were still swarming around, trying to control the blaze as it spread. Kevin, who had gone to ask his fellow police officers if they had any more information, approached his wife, noticing how her gaze never left the porch still intact.  
  
"I'm just expecting them to come running out of there," she told him not releasing her gaze, her eyes pleading for the sight she wished to see.  
  
"I know, Luce. Trust me, I know," Kevin replied as the porch too caught his eye. They watched as firefighters entered the burning building, Lucy cringing ever now and then as the paramedic treated her arm. Kevin sighed slightly. If people could still go in, people could still come out.  
  
He knew the enemy all too well. It had taken Jack Kinkirk, his father, when Kevin was at the fragile age of thirteen. He remembered the call from his father's chief, telling them to news. He remembered his mother dropping the phone to the tile kitchen floor, tears welling up in her eyes. Although the family always knew Jack Kinkirk's job was dangerous, never had they imagined it would take him away from them forever. That had been a rough year for the family, but they finally moved on. Kevin's mom had remarried soon after Kevin and Lucy's wedding. Ben was, well, Ben, and Patty-Mary was doing well in school. But every now and then, Kevin thought about his father, feeling as though he was watching over him and his wife. As Kevin stared at the flames, he said a short prayer asking his father to protect his loved ones.  
  
Then his prayers were answered.  
  
Emerging from the burning house, two firemen carrying an older blonde woman stepped down the wooden porch steps followed by an older man.  
  
"Dad!" Lucy yelled, standing up, but immediately taking back her seat as she realized how dizzy she felt.  
  
As she placed her hand against her forehead, Kevin asked, worried, "You ok?"  
  
"Yea," she replied looking up at him. "I guess I stood up a little too fast."  
  
Eric slowly made his way toward the couple as firemen carried Annie to a separate ambulance.  
  
"Lucy! Thank God," he whispered out of breath as he leaned over to give her a hug. She wrapped her arm tightly around her father's neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. Grateful for the safe return of her father, Lucy felt tears stream down her flushed, hot face. After they released, Eric and Kevin shared a quick hug, slapping each other on the back.  
  
"Is Mom ok?" Lucy asked, the burden again falling onto her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, Luce. She fainted right in front of me," he said weakly, his face pale. Eric took a step back against the curb, searching along the line of red trucks. "Where are Ruthie and the boys?"  
  
"Ruthie's in the other ambulance, but the boys," Kevin's voice faded.  
  
Eric glanced back up at the charred house, a look of fear wiped across his face. His sons were still inside. His four-year-old sons were still inside.  
  
"Go see Ruthie, Dad," Lucy insisted trying to keep his thoughts and her own on something positive. As Eric took her advice, Kevin walked around the house. The fire was everywhere. Every window and door had flames bursting out of it. If the boys were indeed still inside, he didn't see much hope of the getting out.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"Passengers, please buckle your seatbelts. We should begin our descent into GlenOak within the next 15 minutes," the stewardess's voice rang over the loud speaker.  
  
"Finally," Mary Ponce moaned, latching the buckle around her waist.  
  
"What? The flight wasn't that bad," her husband, Carlos asked, overhearing her comment.  
  
"I had nothing to do," she complained. "I wasn't serving complaining flyers, cleaning up trash, or juggling food trays as the plane flew into turbulence. I was bored."  
  
"Well, at least, we're here," Matt Camden said from the seat behind the couple.  
  
"Yea, I was worried the snow in Colorado would cause a delay, and we wouldn't be home for Christmas," Sarah added, seated next to her husband.  
  
After the plane had landed and their entire luggage was collected, the four rented a rental car from the airport and began their long drive home.  
  
"Oh no," Matt commented from the driver's seat as he heard sirens going off. "I hate hearing these horror stories about Christmas fire and accidents."  
  
"I know. It's so depressing," Sarah replied leaning back against her seat.  
  
"Ahh, Matt? This isn't just anybody's horror story." Mary replied, fear creeping into her voice. She had spotting the trucks and bright lights down the street. "It's ours."  
  
A/N: I am slowly bringing this part of the story to a close. There is more. We still have to get Simon and Caitlin in there, and a few other things. You'll see. Oh and I am going to make my English teacher happy because I used DRAMATIC IRONY in this chapter. Go me! And if you don't know what it is, too bad. Anyways, I will write more later. Reviews please!~~ 


	6. A Family

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. My computer was down and I had tons of homework and junk like that. Anyways, I have a favor to ask of you guys besides reading my story. My dog might have cancer. She is doing better, but I'm still worried. Your prayers would be greatly appreciated. Anyways, here's another chappie!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Chapter 6: A Family  
  
Matt sped the car down the street, dodging the many trucks along the side. As he rolled smoothly onto the curb, he spotted his father and little sister who were resting on a stretcher prepared to be taken to the hospital. Everyone in the car jumped out before Matt had completely brought it to a stop.  
  
"Dad! Ruthie!" Mary called being the first to reach the line of trucks.  
  
After many hugs were shared, Eric said casually, "Well you guys are here early."  
  
"Dad, please. That should be the last thing you say. Do I really want to ask what's wrong?" Matt asked, quickly adding, "besides the fact that the house is on fire." The young man searched his father's eyes carefully. Knowing Eric hated telling his own family bad news, Matt knew the fire was only the tip of the iceberg, a very big tip.  
  
"Sam and David are inside," answered meekly after a long, silent pause. The four adults stood silently, shocked at the news Eric had given them, but before anyone could say a response, Kevin approached them.  
  
"They're taking Lucy to the hospital now," he said. "I'm going to ride along and see you up there. Are you going to be ok?" he added referring to Sam and David.  
  
"Yea. Go on," Eric replied quietly. "You don't want to watch this." Eric looked up the house behind them, bright lights illuminating the dark sky.  
  
"Is Lucy ok?" Mary asked realizing that she hadn't seen her younger sister since her arrival home.  
  
"She should be. She was burned along her arm, but she should be," Kevin answered, relief in his voice. "I better go," he said nodding towards the ambulance whose lights had just lit up. "Oh and welcome home."  
  
Everyone watched as Kevin climbed into the back of the truck. Once the doors had slammed shut behind him, the ambulance weaved its way around the people in front of it, turned into the main street, and disappeared into the night.  
  
"What about Mom?" Matt asked after he had lost sight of the  
ambulance carrying his sister.  
  
"She's being taken to the hospital now," Ruthie answered pointing towards a second ambulance pulling out into the street.  
  
The remainder of the family stood in silence, unsure of just what to say. This situation wasn't like anything the Camden family had ever dealt with before. Their home was destroyed; family members possibly lost. There were no words to be said. Nothing could be done to help, but one thing. . .  
  
"Daddy!" a little voice rang from across the yard. All heads jerked up to see where the child's voice had come from.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" another, slightly different voice echoed.  
  
Emerging from the shadows was Ben carrying two little bundles in his arms. Trailing behind him, Happy barked excitedly, her white hair flopping in the wind as she ran. Eric closely followed Matt, Mary, and Carlos ran towards them while Sarah stayed back with an injured Ruthie.  
  
"Look who was hiding in the garage," Ben said. David stretched out his short arms to his father who welcomed him gratefully into his embrace. Matt held Sam in a tight hug quickly checking the little boy for any hidden injuries. Coming up behind her father. Mary ruffled David's hair and gave his a sisterly kiss on the cheek. Happy, meanwhile, dashed across the lawn until she approached the ambulance where Sarah and Ruthie sat. Resting her paws against the bumper, Happy begged for attention. Ruthie ran her fingers through the dog's soft fur, a smile across her face.  
  
"Daddy! There were bright lights!" Sam stated recalling the boys' little adventure.  
  
"And we couldn't breathe," David continued.  
  
"We couldn't find anyone so we went to find Kevin and Lucy," Sam finished his arms wrapped around his brother's neck.  
  
"You tow went to go find help?" Mary asked, extremely proud of the twins who were only four. They nodded.  
  
"We have tow smart kids here, Dad," Matt said looking up at his home, the fire still blazing.  
  
"Yes, we do," Eric answered breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
Ruthie continued to stare at her family, Happy now resting her head in Ruthie's lap. Sarah followed her gaze.  
  
"Aren't we lucky," she stated watching her husband and family in a state of bliss.  
  
"Yes," Ruthie answered, recalling all of the poor families she had known who had lost loved ones, "we are."  
  
Sarah reached over Ruthie's arm ad scratched Happy behind the ears.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Ruthie," she whispered.  
  
Ruthie glanced up at her, a tired, but grateful smile across her face. "Merry Christmas."  
  
A/N: And you guys doubted me! Many of you were freaking out that the boys were going to die when I actually gave away that they were alright in the 2nd chapter! Anyways, please please please review!!! I read them everyday and I feel guilty when I can't right away get a chapter up!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	7. A Present

A/N: Here I am once again. I finally finished a chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had so much homework and projects, it's scary. Anyways, here is another chapter just for you guys.  
  
Mudd1- Glad you like. You're always my first reviewer for each chapter. Thanks!!  
  
KayKayeLLe- I thought i DID reread it. Sorry for my lack of brain activity.  
  
And thanks to all my other reviewers! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: A Present  
  
Eric, Matt, Mary, Carlos, Sarah, Kevin, and Ben all waited silently in the hospital waiting room. Oddly enough, they were the only people there. Three flower-printed couches rested on each of the off-white walls. In the center of the room sat an oak coffee table, but because of the numerous health and parenting magazines piled upon it, you couldn't see the top. Cheerful pictures on the walls meant to make your stay more comfortable only increased the family's uneasiness as they took their seats.  
  
Annie, Lucy, Ruthie, Sam, and David were all being checked out by doctors, Annie being the more critical. Although Eric had also been a victim of the fire, all he had experienced was slight smoke inhalation, so after quickly being checked over, he was released.  
  
Eric sat silently on the corner of one of the couches with Mary seated next to him, her hand resting against her bloated stomach. Slowly sipping black coffee from a cup, Carlos rested against a pale wall across the room. He felt extremely out of place, not knowing what to do or what to think. He didn't know this family all too well, and now he was in a hospital waiting room waiting to see if all the Camden's were all right.  
  
Along the same wall, Ben was pacing the floor, aimlessly looking around the room. Every once in a while, the two men would exchange glances, but nothing more.  
  
On a separate sofa, Kevin, Matt, and Sarah rested impatiently. Kevin, having been awake all night, rested his head against the couch but was unable to even close his eyes. Having seen Lucy and talked to her, he wasn't tremendously worried, but was still anxious to see her.  
  
"Lucy Kinkirk?" a voice called from the doorway. A man in a white overcoat with a clipboard held stiffly in his hand approached the family.  
  
"Yes?" Kevin answered jumping up from his seat soon followed by the other family members. "How is she?"  
  
"I believe she'll be fine. She did indeed burn her hand and forearm very badly and we will have to monitor that. She also experienced some smoke inhalation, but that should clear out of her system within a few days. Are you her husband?" the doctor asked a relieved Kevin.  
  
"Yes, can I see her?" Kevin asked impatiently, stroking her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Yes, but only you for now. Nurse Nollie?" the doctor turned to the nurse behind him at the front desk. "Please take Mr. Kinkirk to Room 217."  
  
Kevin nodded his thanks and followed the young nurse whose long brown hair waved behind her back. As they walked down the quiet hallway, Kevin listened to the tapping of their shoes as they hit the white laminate floor. 210, 211, 212 . . .he read to himself, each room labeled with a wooden plate above the door. 213, 214, 215, 216, 217 . . .  
  
"Here you go sir," Nurse Nollie said opening the door for him and stepping aside.  
  
"Thanks," Kevin answered, peeking through the doorway into the dimly lit hospital room.  
  
It was a private room, small and very uncomfortable. There was a single window that occupied the entire back wall but was currently covered with a plastic shade. In the corner against the window sat various unused electrical equipment. Lucy lay in a bed in the opposite corner, a nightstand sitting next to her. The only light in the room came from a single lamp situated on the nightstand.  
  
After quietly closing the door behind him, Kevin pulled a chair up to Lucy's bed and took a seat. Lucy's eyes were closed, her head resting against the pillow. Kevin continued to stare in awe at her, wanting to touch and hold her, but she seemed too tranquil to disturb.  
  
He lightly brushed his fingers through Lucy's soft, blonde hair. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open as she moved her head to the edge of her pillow. Kevin smiled as their eyes met.  
  
"Hey," he said still stroking her hair.  
  
'Hey," she answered softly.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked noticing her now properly bandaged arm resting against her chest.  
  
"I'm okay," Lucy sighed. "How about everyone else?"  
  
"Actually, they found the twins," Kevin answered. "And they were fine," he finished answering the look on her face. "They were actually in the garage apartment."  
  
"Really?" Lucy smiled, laughing slightly. Kevin nodded. "What were they doing in there?"  
  
"Trying to find us, I think," Kevin answered recalling what Eric had told him.  
  
"Wow," Lucy whispered under her breath. "Well that was quite the Christmas present."  
  
"Speaking of presents." Kevin pulled a medium-sized white box from behind him. As a smile grew across Lucy's face, she used her right arm to support her body as she adjusted her back to lean against the pillow situated behind her. Grasping the white box from Kevin's hand, Lucy placed it in her lap, quickly popping off the top.  
  
Inside rested an old green book with silver lining. She opened it up to find old photographs. On the first page was a picture of a family: a mother, a father, two boys, and a little girl. She traced the edges with her fingertip, staring at the faces in the photo, some familiar, so not so familiar.  
  
The two younger children stood in front, the boy, looking around 9, had ruffled brown hair and a cocky smile across him face, the petite girl, around the age of 6, had her straight brown hair over her shoulder. In the back stood an elegant blonde woman, her hand resting on her daughter's shoulder. Next to her with his arm laced against her back, a broad, tall man with a strong build smiled toward the photographer. And next to her father stood a 12 year old boy with spiked golden-blonde hair, chest out, shoulders back, and who seemed to be trying to emulate his father.  
  
"You were cute then too," Lucy commented pointing towards the young boy in the photo looking up at her husband.  
  
"Oh, thanks," he answered laughing  
  
Lucy grinned as she observed every detail of the old picture. Then her eyes focused on the tall, handsome man in the center.  
  
"And that would be . . . "she started, moving her finger towards the figure, knowing very well who it was.  
  
"I thought it was time that you met my father," Kevin said turning the page to reveal more of his family history.  
  
A/N: Did you like? I really want to show to do something about Kevin's father. They need to do something, and since they haven't yet, I decided to write something about him. More is soon to come!! And thanks again BebopQueen for posting this for me!! 


	8. Jack Kinkirk

A/N: Hey I'm back. This chapter is a finish up of Lucy and Kevin's conversation. They are my fav couple so just deal with it if you are not as a big a fan as I am.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
KayKayeLLe- Glad you liked!  
  
Mudd1- Thanks!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Jack Kinkirk  
  
By the time the couple had finished observing the worn photo album, Lucy had tears in her eyes. Kevin had already joined her in the hospital bed, his arm behind her back, her head resting against his muscular chest.  
  
"Oh Kevin," Lucy whispered, whipping away the tears gracing her cheeks. "Thank you so much for sharing this with me."  
  
Kevin tenderly kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I know I haven't talked about him much. It's just not one of those topics I can really openly talk about. I'm glad you like it," he answered.  
  
"I love it," Lucy corrected him looking up at her husband. She gave him a genuine smile. "I really do."  
  
He smiled back.  
  
Lucy quickly flipped back through the pages to the front cover revealing the first picture she had seen.  
  
"This is still my favorite," she told him, adjusting her head so that it rested beneath his chin.  
  
"This was taken a couple months before he died," Kevin replied softly, recalling the memory still lurching in his mind. Never had that day disappeared from his memory, yet he always tried to erase it.  
  
"It was this family picnic thing. Being the teenager that I was, I didn't want to go. My dad had to practically push me into the car," Kevin described the scene to his wife, laughing under his breath. "We got our picture taken, the whole family. When he passed, I dug it out of his wallet, the wallet he forgot to take to work that day."  
  
"I couldn't even imagine losing my dad," Lucy sighed sympathetically," and at thirteen? Gosh, I was a crazy, emotional wreck at that age. How did you handle it?"  
  
Kevin breathed deeply, slowly releasing it.  
  
"I don't know how I handled it, I really don't. I mean, I understood that his job was life threatening, but you never really believe something like that could happen. My first thought was that he didn't deserve to die. It wasn't his house; it wasn't his problem. I kept thinking that he wasn't suppose to be in there. Well, somehow my family got through it," Kevin answered, pulling Lucy closer to him. "And when I got home this morning, all those thoughts and memories came swarming back. If I had lost you like I lost my father, I don't know what-"Lucy pulled away from his grip, turned to face him, and silenced him, placing her finger against his lips.  
  
"Kevin, don't think like that. You can't live off the 'what ifs' all your life," she interrupted him softly, but her voice strong and serious. "I'm okay, but when I was in there, I wasn't worried about myself. I was worried about my parents and siblings, and I was worried about you. Kev, I knew how your father died, and I hated that you had to come home to that." Tears now glazed Lucy's crystal blue eyes.  
  
"After my dad died, my mom always told Ben and me that he thought about us whenever he was doing his job," Kevin revealed solemnly. "We always wondered how she knew. Dad never talked about work."  
  
"Well, Kev, it's true. When you're in a situation like that, the last thing you think about is yourself. You don't have time to be scared for yourself," Lucy said, wet tears slowly caressed her cheek. Kevin pulled his hand to her face, whipping them away.  
  
"I was scared enough for the both of us," he whispered, his palm still resting against her cheek. Gracefully placing her hand beside his, Lucy gave him a small smile, one of love and sympathy.  
  
"I love you," she said lovingly.  
  
"And I love you," he replied without hesitation.  
  
Lucy leaned in toward her husband and their lips met. Once they parted, Lucy continued, "Now for your present."  
  
She took a slow deep breath, preparing herself.  
  
"In every marriage, there are certain things a husband has to tell or ask his wife, and there are certain things a wife has to tell or ask her husband. One of your jobs as the husband was a proper proposal, and let me say you handled that very well and you waited until Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year. Me being the wife, I had to find a way to tell you that I was pregnant."  
  
Kevin's jaw dropped as he realized the information Lucy had snuck into her speech. "Luce . . ." she cut him off.  
  
"I decided to wait until Christmas," she continued before he could respond, a smile across her face, tears again in her eyes, "the perfect day for presents. Christmas morning, everyone would be around the tree and opening presents. Inside one of the boxes addressed to you was a shirt that read 'I am a Proud Dad!' and on the tree if you looked close enough, there was an ornament that read 'A New Kinkirk,' I guess a hospital room is the second best place to tell you that, yes . . . we're going to have a baby."  
  
Kevin stared at her in shock, in awe, in astonishment, but a smirk soon crept across his face.  
  
"You're pregnant?" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Lucy had a new glow in her face, one of an expectant mother, one that anyone could noticed.  
  
"Come here you." Kevin pulled Lucy into a tight hug, still amazed by the thought that he was going to be a dad. Suddenly he realized something as he released his wife. "Is the baby okay?"  
  
"Yes, the baby's fine. I had the doctor check when I first got to the hospital and I asked him not to tell you I was pregnant. I wanted to be the one to tell you," Lucy replied confidently. "And I have one more thing to tell you."  
  
"There's more?" Kevin laughed.  
  
"Just a little!" Lucy smiled mischievously. "I want to name our baby Jackson if it's a boy, and Jacqueline if it's a girl. I want our baby to have a name they can be proud of, named after a person they can be proud of."  
  
Kevin was amazed. How could he have found someone so considerate, so loving, so perfect? This woman really respected him and his family, and he hoped he would always do the same for her.  
  
"You want to name him or her after my dad?" Kevin replied, still shocked.  
  
"Yeah. I love this baby, and I love you, and I know this is what you would have wanted," Lucy replied. She knew her husband wanted this, but wouldn't have mentioned it.  
  
"I love you," Kevin told her.  
  
"I know," she replied leaning in towards her husband as they shared a passionate kiss. When they released, Lucy cuddled up against his body, his hand resting on her stomach, her hand on top of his. "You must be exhausted. Go to sleep," she instructed him.  
  
Even though he was tired, Kevin wasn't sure he could get to sleep with all the thoughts running through his head, but soon Lucy noticed his eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. Resting her head against his chest, Lucy too closed her eyes and slipped away into the dream world that was beckoning her to come.  
  
A/N: I know it was sappy, but hey, what can I say. I am a huge fan of those too. Anyways, the next couple chapters will include the other family members, I promise. I just wanted to get this part completed because I have been anxious to write it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! 


	9. Some Peace

A/N: Hey! I just had spring break so I have a good 3 chapters written, but not typed, so as long as you guys review I will get them up. Here's another chapter!!  
  
Mudd1: Go for it!! That's a great idea to write about Kevin's dad and Kevin meeting like that. I'll be the first one to read and review it!!  
  
Me: I love Chocolate cherry cake!  
  
Rosie4299: I thought it was sweet too.  
  
Your Fan: Thanks!  
  
lucykevinlove: I LOVE THEM TOO!! They are so cute together!!  
  
Chapter 9: Some Peace  
  
Simon let out a slow, loud yawn. Caitlin and he had boarded an airplane for Glen Oak about 2 hours before. He looked over at his girlfriend who was peacefully sleeping, her head resting on Simon's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Cait," he whispered in her ear. She stirred, but did not open her eyes.  
  
"Are we there yet?" she mumbled still half-asleep.  
  
"Almost, baby," Simon replied. He gently kissed the top of her head causing her eyes to pop open. "Rise and shine, sweetie."  
  
Caitlin smiled up at him. "I must've conked out. Sorry," she yawned.  
  
"Don't worry, so did I," he admitted. "I know; it's too early."  
  
Simon adjusted his seat up into its proper position as Caitlin tossed their pillows and blankets into the top compartment.  
  
"So . . ." Simon continued as Caitlin situated herself back into her seat and snapped her seatbelt, "you excited?"  
  
As she brushed her long hair out of her face and looked up at him, she smiled meekly. "Excited, but nervous," she admitted.  
  
"That's normal with my family," Simon laughed, only half-joking.  
  
"Oh, that's comforting," Caitlin smiled. He took her hand in his, entangling their fingers.  
  
Soon the plane was safely on the ground and the passengers were allowed to exit through the gate. It was about 5:30 in the morning as the couple drove in their rental car to the Camden household. Little did they know what they would come home to.  
  
~  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" a little four-year-old voice rang from around the corner. Running excitedly, the twins dashed into their father's lap. "Look!" The boys proudly displayed their red lollipops for everyone to see. Laughter quickly filled the room at the boys' innocence, the family's uneasiness decreasing. Because everyone was hugging and pampering Sam and David, no one noticed the doctor walk into the waiting room.  
  
"Ruthie Camden?" his voice called. Eric looked nervously at him, indicating to the doctor that this was indeed the girl's family. "She'll be fine," he continued answering Eric's gaze, noticing the grateful smiles spreading across the small waiting room. "But her right leg was damaged so much, the bone was revealed. All that muscle and skin has been severely torn and there is bruising along the bone. Ruthie will have to use crutches and stay off that leg for a few weeks. You may see her if you'd like. Right down the hall, third door on the left."  
  
After Eric thanked the friendly doctor, he started down the white, brightly- lit hallway, followed by Matt, and Mary, Carlos, Sarah, and Ben had decided to stay in the waiting room to watch the twins, predicting that an exhausted Ruthie would not want a crowded hospital room. When the three reached Ruthie's room, Eric twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open to reveal Ruthie. She was awake. Her room was brightly-lit, much like the hallway. She had changed into a white hospital gown and her leg, wrapped tightly with a thick, white cast, was propped up on a pillow.  
  
"Finally! I have been asking forever to see you guys!" Ruthie greeted her father, brother, and sister, Eric on one side of her bed, Matt and Mary on the other. "How are Mom and Lucy?"  
  
"Lucy's fine; Kevin's with her now," Eric answered stroking his fingers through his short, brown hair, "But we haven't heard anything about your mother yet." Ruthie's smile weakened.  
  
"She'll be okay, Daddy," she reassured him, trying to reassure herself as well. Eric nodded and let out a slow sigh, resting his hand protectively on his daughter's shoulder. "Everything will be okay." He gave her a weak smile, still trying to convince himself of this.  
  
"Hey, Mary, do you think I could talk to you," Ruthie asked. "Alone?" she added, Eric and Matt not getting the hint. Once the two had excited the room, Eric stated smiling genuinely for the first time that night, "Well, we definitely have the old Ruthie back. She's already trying to get information out of her sister."  
  
"About what? We already know she's married and pregnant. What more could have happened?" Matt laughed, brushing his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Ah . . . I have learned how Ruthie thinks," Eric said calmly. "Do you really think Mary has told Ben she's married?" Matt noticed the twinkle in his father's eye return.  
  
"And don't forget pregnant, but I'm sure Ben noticed that one," Matt replied laughing. Clapping his hand against his father's back. "But could Kevin have told him?"  
  
"Nah, I think Kevin has the good sense not to interfere; plus, Lucy probably advised him not to. They know it's something Mary should tell him if he hasn't already guessed," Eric answered confidently, quite proud of himself for thinking like his fourteen-year-old daughter.  
  
All Matt could do was stare and laugh at his father's childish attitude. It was nice to see his dad's humor again. Matt could tell the night's events had taken their toll on Eric, and just seeing his smile and joke eased Matt's worry.  
  
"Dad, you've seriously been talking to Ruthie a little too much."  
  
Simply shrugging his shoulders innocently, Eric, followed by his son, made his way back to the waiting room.  
  
A/N: I thought this chapter was cute. Eric can be hilarious on the show. Anyways, more to come. Please, I'm begging you!!! Please review. It makes me feel special and guilty because I can't right away get a chapter up for you, but there are only so many hours in a day!!! PLEASE REVIEW 


	10. As If It Never Happened

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, so I decided to but 3 chapters together to make you a really long chapter. Enjoy!!! And thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 10: As If It Never Happened  
  
"Ruthie, why does it matter if I told Ben I was married or not?" Mary asked having pulled a chair up to her little sister's bed to rest her tired, worn body.  
  
"It wouldn't matter," Ruthie argued wisely, "if you had dated him, broken up, and that had been that. But because your sister married his brother, you two are linked forever. If you had just married Ben, life would be so less complicated for all of us."  
  
Mary stared at her sister, speechless.  
  
"Don't you like Carlos?" Mary asked after a long silence, sounding as if she really needed her little sister's approval.  
  
"I do," Ruthie admitted honestly. "I really do like Carlos. He's a great guy, Mary, really."  
  
Giving her a questioning look, Mary waited patiently for Ruthie to explain.  
  
"But Ben's a great guy too," Ruthie emphasized, making it known her opinion of Mary's love life. Mary sighed, giving her sister a sympathetic smile.  
  
"I know, but he's not my great guy; he's some other special girl's, and I hope he finds her someday soon. He only deserves the best," Mary reassured her, no question in her voice. Fiddling with the edge of her cotton sheets, Ruthie leaned back against the pillow resting behind her.  
  
"Yeah, he does," Ruthie agreed. "Is he here?"  
  
"Ben?" Mary asked. Ruthie nodded. "Yeah, he's in the waiting room. You want me to get him for you?" Again Ruthie just nodded.  
  
"And Mary?" Ruthie said, her sister having already moved towards the door. Her fingers still laced over the doorknob, Mary turned slightly to face Ruthie. "Don't doubt me. I do like Carlos, but I also like Ben. I just feel for him, you know?"  
  
Mary smiled slightly, understanding where Ruthie was coming from.  
  
"I know Ruthie, but feeling sorry for people never gets them anywhere. Besides, I think Ben's liking the whole available bachelor spotlight." The sisters laughed as Mary opened the door, waved to Ruthie, and made her way to the waiting room. Spotting Ben across the room, Mary approached him silently and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey. Ruthie wants you," she said avoiding eye contact. Ben looked up and smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Thanks," he replied setting down his coffee and breezing past her.  
  
Mary sighed, her gaze following his paces as Ben exited the room. Creeping towards the couch, she slowly took a seat, resting her arm against a pillow. Eric and Matt glanced suspiciously at her, not saying a word. Giving them both death glares, Mary leaned her head back and allowed her drooping eyelids to close. Taking advantage of the silence in the room, she escaped into a world free of pain, problems, and regret.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ruthie?" Ben called after softly tapping the thin, oak door. "Hey," he smiled when she turned to face him, "how ya feelin', kid?"  
  
"I've been better," Ruthie joked lightly. A grimace look spread across her face as she attempted to shift from the uncomfortable position she was in. "Maybe I'll just stay like this," she concluded. Ben looked at her uneasily, not wanting her to move anymore than she had.  
  
"So what can I do for you, Ruthie?" he asked casually, approaching her bed.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for being there for me tonight. I really don't think Lucy could have caught me, with or without her hurt arm," she thanked him.  
  
"Anytime, Ruthie," Ben laughed. Looking closely at her, he said suspicious, "There's more, isn't there?"  
  
"Maybe," Ruthie replied innocently staring at Ben with her big, chocolate- brown eyes.  
  
"C'mon, what?" Ben asked, resting her hand against the wall. "Bring it on!"  
  
"Well, it's just, why are you here? It's not like you live here," Ruthie interrogated him. "You're not here to get Mary back, are you?"  
  
"No! Can't a guy visit his brother, sister-in-law, and her family without being questioned?" Ruthie laughed.  
  
"Since when has this family stopped asking questions?" she replied. "I just wanted to get to you first, before all the life was sucked out of you. Trust me, I'm doing you a favor."  
  
"So," Ruthie continued before Ben could respond, "girlfriend?"  
  
"No," he replied skittishly.  
  
"House?"  
  
"Apartment."  
  
"Job?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Dog?"  
  
"Why do you need to know if I have a dog?" Ben laughed. Noticing Ruthie's glare, he answered, "No."  
  
"Go out there and find yourself a girl!" Ruthie instructed him. "No, go!" she replied when Ben was about to object. "You need someone to tell you to do it if you aren't going to go ahead and do it yourself. Now go!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Ben replied, defeated, as he turned to leave.  
  
~~~  
  
Ben, sick of waiting and the quiet, decided to wander the hospital halls. Soon he found himself in the maternity ward, but it was also silent.  
  
"Aren't babies born at night too?" he wondered expecting to hear wailing mothers and crying infants.  
  
"Yes, they are," a voice answered him. Ben, who hadn't even realized he had said anything aloud, glanced over at the window displaying the newborns. Resting her head against the glass, a young woman stood, her long, blonde hair rolling elegantly down her back. She was dressed casually, a pair of worn jeans, tennis shoes, and a light blue quarter-length top. She was slender and tall, Ben observed, taller than Lucy, but shorter than Kevin.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Ben apologized.  
  
"No, it was getting too quiet anyway," she answered, "and to answer your question, this little guy was born about an hour ago." Pointing towards a little bundle covered in a blue blanket, she smiled slightly.  
  
"He's cute," Ben too smiled joining her at the window. "Is he yours?" he asked realizing that he might not want to flirt with a first-time mother.  
  
"Oh, no," she answered immediately. "He's my sister's."  
  
"Oh," Ben answered, slightly relieved.  
  
"So what are you here for? Your wife pregnant?" she asked casually.  
  
"No, I'm not married," he answered. The woman turned to face him, raised her eyebrows, and turned back to the glass. "My brother's family was in a house fire."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," she turned to face him once again.  
  
"Well, so far, everyone's okay," Ben replied. The two stood in silence, watching the babies.  
  
"You do realize the maternity ward is not the best place to pick up women. Most are married and pregnant or nurses, and the nurses are always crabby," the woman said casually, not releasing her gaze off the babies. Ben just laughed.  
  
"Pick-up women? What would make you think that?" he asked innocently. The woman glanced up at him, giving him a look.  
  
"Let me just say I'm surprised you haven't asked for my name and number yet," she turned and leaned her shoulder against the glass, her arms crossed. Ben stared at her, astonished.  
  
"Fine, okay," he stumbled over his words. Composing himself, he continued, "I'm Ben." He offered her his hand.  
  
"Isabelle," she took her hand, shaking it. "But let me worn you, I'm not like other women you have dated. I'm not going to act stupid so you can feel superior. I know a great deal about sports, more baseball than anything else, and I have learned from past experiences to never give a guy my number so he can torture me by waiting 'til the last minute to call me. You give me your number or we make a date face-to-face."  
  
Isabelle knew guys' tricks; so many had been played on her, but they had only made her stronger. She wondered if she had scared Ben off, but surprisingly, he didn't move.  
  
"Okay," he replied simply. "We could go out to dinner and a movie."  
  
"The promenade?"  
  
"Seven-ish tomorrow night?"  
  
"You got yourself a date, Ben," Isabelle smiled. "And I hope your family's okay."  
  
She turned around and started walking down the long, narrow hallway, her hair waving freely behind her. Ben couldn't take his eyes off of her, almost enchanted. Her personality and attitude intrigued him, and she was beautiful. She was strong; a woman who knew her place in life was at the top of the totem pole.  
  
A/N: Did you like? Hope so because I am going to go out of town and I am going to enjoy every minute of it. PLEASE REVIEW!! Love you all!! 


	11. An Old End, A New Beginning

A/N: Hey everyone! This is last chapter of this story. I am planning on starting another one soon, but it will probably be more focused on Lucy and Kevin, not Lucy's pregnancy or anything. I haven't decided if I want to incorporate a kid into my next story. Anyways, I have gotten my story across. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Chapter 11: An Old End, A New Beginning  
  
"Oh God," Simon whispered as he drove the rental car down his street. Caitlin reluctantly followed his gaze, catching sight of the burning house.  
  
"Simon, that's not your..." Caitlin couldn't finish. The expression on Simon's face answered her question.  
  
Quickly swerving the car near the curb, Simon bolted out of the driver's seat across the street, followed by Caitlin. Catching sight of a firefighter, Simon raced towards him.  
  
"What's going on?" Simon shouted, his voice high-pitched.  
  
"Kid, you need to get out of here," the man brushed him off rudely.  
  
"Where'd they take my family? Is everyone ok?" Simon anxiously searched the man for answers, Caitlin standing behind him, speechless.  
  
"I don't know, but I do know they took the people livin' here to Glen Oak Memorial Hospital," the fireman finally answered, dragging more equipment across the lawn.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go!" Caitlin gently yanked Simon out of his daze, grasping his hand. The couple ran to the car and jumped in. Shakily, Simon stumbled the keys into the ignition.  
  
Caitlin, meanwhile, watched him nervously. She knew his family meant everything to him.  
  
"You want me to drive?" she offered placing her hand upon his, which still rested on the key, shaking. "No," he answered quietly, "I'll be okay." As Simon gave her a reassuring smile, Caitlin leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. Focusing his eyes on the road, Simon jerked the car into drive, placed his foot on the accelerator, and pulled the car off the curb into the street.  
  
"Dad!?" a voice called from the emergency room entrance. "Dad, what happened?"  
  
Simon dashed into the waiting room, an exasperated look upon his face. Slowly, Eric stood to embrace his son.  
  
"Dad, I got to the house and there were fire trucks and firemen everywhere. They. . .they told me everybody was brought here," Simon said shakily. He quickly glanced around the room. No Lucy. No Kevin. No Ruthie. No Mom.  
  
"Simon, calm down," Eric instructed his son, noticing Simon's questioning look at the people in the room. "Lucy's fine; Kevin's with her. We just saw Ruthie and she'll be fine."  
  
"What about Mom?" Simon asked uneasily.  
  
"We don't know yet," Eric answered quietly, having tried to avoid the question.  
  
Breathing deeply, Simon bit his lip, trying to stop himself from crying.  
  
"How'd this happen?" he asked.  
  
"We don't know, Simon," Eric said solemnly. He then noticed a young woman standing behind his son. "Hi."  
  
Caitlin politely smiled back.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Simon whispered to her.  
  
"No, you were worried." She took his hand.  
  
"Dad, this is Caitlin," Simon told his father, "my girlfriend."  
  
Eric smiled, offering his hand, which Caitlin took gratefully.  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Caitlin answered, relieved to feel accepted in this loving family.  
  
"Annie Camden?" Eric turned to see yet another doctor standing in the doorway, chart in hand.  
  
"Yes, how is she?" Eric asked anxiously, approaching the doctor.  
  
"She'll be fine, Rev. Camden. We suppose the cause of her passing out was the smoke. We'll have to monitor her, but she should be ready to go home in a day or two," the doctor smiled, turned, and left the room.  
  
Eric smiled happily, but then reflected on what the doctor had said.  
  
"Home?" Eric whispered aloud. "She has no home to go to."  
  
Simon turned to him.  
  
"Dad," he replied laughing, "you of all people should know. Home is where the heart is. Home is where family is. Mom's got that. We've all got that."  
  
"I've taught you well," Eric smiled at his son.  
  
Weeks passed. Lucy was soon released from the hospital with strict instructions to return for her monthly appointments. Ruthie was also released on crutches, but she couldn't go home. Well, not to the home the Camden's knew. The once beautiful, traditional white house was in ruins; the fire showed no mercy. All that stood was a charred, wooden frame. Together, the family had scavenged what little momentos and memories they could find.  
  
That very Christmas Day, the Camden's entire church community stepped up to help. After much insisting on Eric and Annie's part, Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Simon, and Caitlin agreed to go home. Lou and Chandler found Eric, Annie, Ruthie, and the boys another house in the community. They all knew it would never be the same as their old house, but it was nice, a small brick house, red shudders, and a huge yard. Lucy and Kevin had decided that it was time to get their own house and start their own life now that Lucy was pregnant. The two had bought a house about 10 minutes from their family, but were not allowed to more in for another week. Deciding not to intrude on their family while Annie and Ruthie recovered, Lucy and Kevin remained in the garage apartment, which had been unharmed by the fire.  
  
Every night since the fire, Lucy had been having problems sleeping. She could still see the flames, the inside of her house. It haunted her to no end.  
  
"This is hopeless," she mumbled to herself one night after her many unsuccessful attempts to fall asleep. Lucy silently turned to her sleeping husband and gently kissed him on the forehead, not wanting to wake him. Slowly pushing the warm covers off her body, she snatched her robe off the chair beside her and put it on.  
  
Lucy snuck to the refrigerator and opened the door, the bright, illuminating light surprising her eyes. On the door shelf was a carton of rich chocolate milk.  
  
Every since she was little, chocolate milk had been her favorite drink. It was rich and chocolatey, but she could still say she was drinking healthy. It was milk, right?  
  
Every morning, Lucy would wake up before dawn and venture into the kitchen to find Eric working on a sermon or some other church business. As soon as she descended the stairs, Eric would pour her a glass of chocolate milk and Lucy would join him at the table, sometimes to talk, or sometimes just to enjoy the silence.  
  
She shuck the remainder of the carton's contents into a cup and tossed the empty carton into the sink. Trying to keep quiet, Lucy slowly descended sown the garage apartment steps, chocolate milk in hand. She soon found herself in the backyard and took a seat on the picnic table, the stars glistening about her. It was cold, but her fuzzy robe kept her warm.  
  
She slowly sipped her drink, thinking about life, her family, and the baby growing inside of her. Her main concern was being a good parent. This was what she had always wanted, but once it happened, Lucy wasn't so sure she was ready.  
  
And the fire. . .  
  
It was a slap back to reality, a brutal slap. Lately, she had been living in a fairy tale. She was finally happy with every aspect of her life; now she was scared out of her mind.  
  
Lucy stared helplessly at the destruction before her, smoke slowly simmering from beneath the rubble. Still soaked in her thoughts, Lucy was unaware of the person that had silently taken a seat beside her. He wrapped a blanket across her shoulders and pushed her hair behind her ear so her could see her face.  
  
"Hi," she turned to face her husband, giving him a small smile. She pulled the blanket more tightly against her body.  
  
"Hi," Kevin replied. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Everything," she sighed. "I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Again?" he asked worriedly. Lucy nodded looking up at the stars. "How's our little girl?"  
  
Lucy smiled, pulling her robe back to reveal her pj's tightly stretched across her bulging belly.  
  
The previous week, the couple had discovered that they were expecting a baby girl in three months: Jacqueline Rainne Kinkirk.  
  
"Doctor Peterson said that everything was great and going as planned," Lucy stated proudly.  
  
"Great," Kevin smiled, allowing Lucy to rest her head on his shoulder. "So talk to me."  
  
"I don't know," she admitted, sighing deeply. "I just feel like I'm always worrying about everyone all the time. Mom, Dad, you, Jackie."  
  
"I know," he comforted her, kissing her forehead. "I know."  
  
"I'll be fine," Lucy told him, not wanting him to worry about her. "It just takes time. That's what they always say, right?"  
  
"Yeah . . .time," he agreed.  
  
"So what did Ben want?" Lucy asked changing the subject. Kevin's brother had called early that evening.  
  
Lucy heard Kevin smirk under his breath.  
  
"What?" he asked turning to him.  
  
"Ben is going to 'pop the question' tomorrow night," Kevin answered still amused that his little brother was finally growing up.  
  
"Aww," Lucy smiled. "Good for him. Isabelle's a lucky girl."  
  
"Yeah, he wanted some tips, considering I'm the master in that department," Kevin smiled down at his wife.  
  
"Oh really?" she laughed, remembering that romantic Valentine's Day when Kevin asked her to be his wife. "You must feel special."  
  
"Oh yes," he replied laughing.  
  
The couple sat in silence, the sweet April air surrounding them. They didn't need words to express what they were feeling or thinking.  
  
Being held in the arms by a man I love  
And a man who loves me  
A simple equation with a powerful meaning  
  
Ok, I'm done! Hope you liked! And the chocolate milk thing was a thing my dad and I did when I was younger. I mean come on! Everyone loves chocolate milk! Anyways I would like to again thank BebopQueen for posting for me. I want to have another story out soon. Thanks to all my reviewers. You are the reason I write! LOVE YA!!! 


End file.
